This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 2002-64254, filed on Oct. 21, 2002, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the contents of which are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit device, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit device capable of applying different types of signals to an internal circuit via one pin and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The storage capacity and operation speed of semiconductor integrated circuit devices continue to increase. In accordance with this tendency, the number of addresses of a semiconductor integrated circuit device must also increase. However, since a conventional apparatus for testing semiconductor integrated circuit devices has a fixed number of input ports, it is difficult to test semiconductor integrated circuit devices having an increased number of addresses using the conventional testing apparatus. Of course, it is possible to increase the number of input ports of the testing apparatus in order to solve this problem. However, this undesirably causes the testing costs to increase.